


First kiss

by RickyGerard9843



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: #madarcher #curiousarcher, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyGerard9843/pseuds/RickyGerard9843
Summary: One-shot





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot

It was a sultry summer evening and Margot was really excited. Tonight she was about to take Tilly on a date. She spent lots of time with the blonde before, but she never took her on a real date. She met the blonde a few months ago as she saved her from being hit by a car. The blonde was completely through it at that moment and Margot felt sorry for her. After that night the two girls spent a lots of time together and she saw Tilly slowly but surely blossom again and they became close friends. But in the last weeks Margot became romantic feelings for the blonde. Margot had allready had some relationships in the past. She was a beautifull girl and she had no problems with boys looking after her. But she had never had this feelings for a girl before. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Tilly in the last few weeks. 

She went to her mother one day and confessed she might be in love with a girl. "Is something wrong with me?" she asked Kelly as she conffessed those feelings. 

Kelly answered by raising an eyebrow. "Why should anything be wrong with you?" the redhead had asked.

"Well... because it's a girl and not a boy," Margot stammered.

"Dear, we no longer live in the Middle Ages, for God sake. You can fall in love with whoever you want." Then she became suspicious. "Who is this lucky girl anyway?" she wanted to know. Then her eyes went wide. "It's that cute little blonde, isn't it? What was her name again? Cindy?"

"It's Tilly," the darkblonde corrected her mother. "And yes, it's her."

"Well, how lovely. Feel free to invite her for dinner sometime."

Margot immediately blushed. "Well, it's way too early for such a giant move. What if she doesn't feel the same for me as I do for her?" 

"Well that's the question, isn't it? But this could also happen to you if you were in love with a boy. You have been in relationships before, dear. Just ask her out for a romantic date and see how it goes."

"I guess you're right," the darkblonde sighed as she hugged her mother. "Thank you for listening to me." 

###

It was allready half past seven. At seven she should pick Tilly up at the apartment she shared with officer Rogers. Margot was wearing a cute green summerdress, it reached just below legs and she had put up her hair as Tilly told her once it looked good at her. Putting her glasses straight on her nose, she went downstairs to the bar were her mother and aunt Roni allready waited for her. As she entered the bar, the older women looked kindly at her. "How do I look?" Margot asked. "It's too much, isn't it? Okay I have to change."

"Stop right there," Kelly said as Margot was about to went back upstairs. The darkblonde froze. "Don't make yourself so nervous," her mother said. "You look amazing." 

"I agree with that," Roni said. "Now go and have an amazing time!"

Margot smiled. Then she grabbed her purse, heading for Tilly's apartment. It took her a fifteen-minutewalk to reach the builing. As she was standing in front of the apartments door she began to hesitate. She took one last deep breath before knocking on the door. It was answered by an older man, dressed in a police uniform. "Oh hello, officer Rogers," Margot greeted the man. "Is... is Tilly ready?"

The man looked at her with his piercing gaze. It made Margot feel really nervous. Than his gaze changed in a desperate look. "For God sake, I hope so," he answered. "The woman is standing in the bloody bathroom for allmost two hours." He stepped aside and let Margot enter the apartment. The darkblonde couldn't help herself to giggle. She followed him to the livingroom as the officer gestured her to sit down. "Tilly, Margot is here. Are you bloody ready yet?" he shouted. 

"I allmost am!" Tilly yelled back from the closed bathroomdoor. 

Rogers sighed. "I'm hearing that for the last half an hour now." Then he took a closer look at Margot. "So... what have you two planned for tonight?" he asked. 

"Well," Margot started. She didn't get any further because at that moment Tilly appeared in the living room. "Finaly," the man said as he took a sprint to the bathroom. Tilly giggled as the man passed her. Margot took a closer look at the blonde. Her appearance took her breath away. Tilly was dressed in a cute white dress, her blonde locks falling over her shoulders. She wore a little eyeliner to express her blue eyes even more than they allready did usually. "I'm ready to go," the blonde said with a teethy smile.

It took a moment for Margot to come back to her senses. "Wow, you look beautifull," she said as she stood up. 

Tilly's cheeks turned from pink to red. "Well, I can give that compliment right back to you." She approached the darkblonde to greet her decently with a hug. Something she used to do more often in the last few weeks. Margot smelled the sweet scent of Tillys perfume as she hugged her.

"Well, if you're ready to go, lets go then," the darkblonde said with a smile as she took Tilly's hand and leaded her out of the apartment. Once outside, the summer air flooded them. They headed to the towns best ice cream parlor to buy some icecream. "I was about to take you for a icecream before we’re going to the beach for a little walk," Margot said.

Tilly looked supprised. "Wow, thats kind of ... romantic, isn't it?" 

Margot was shocked by this reaction. "Wel, we could also take a walk in town, if you prefer that more."

Tilly giggled. "I didn't mean to scare you off," she explained. "I just didn't expect you to be that kind of girl." 

That kind of girl? What kind of girl? Margot was thinking. What did she mean by that? It took her a few moments to come back to her senses as the man at the counter was asking for their order. "Uh, I would like two scoops of strawberries please," Margot answered, looking at Tilly. "I’ll have two scoops of vanilla please," the blonde said. 

It took a few minutes for the man to prepare the order. In that time Margot was thinking about the words Tilly said about what kind of girl she was. The blonde seemed to notice. She leanded over and whispered in her ear: "I meant, I didn't expect you to be the kind of girl who does like ... other girls."

Margot turned bright red. "Wait, what?" 

"I noticed you were flirting with me, the past few weeks. But don't worry. I wouldn't dress myself up like this if I wouldn't feel the same way." She finished her sentence by giving Margot a small kiss just behind her ear. 

Before Margot could react on that, their order was ready. Handing over Tilly her icecream, the darkblonde payed and took her own as the headed to the beach. With the sunset in the background, they started to walk along the surf. 

"So you noticed?" Margot hesitated to ask after having a few licks of her icecream. 

Tilly giggled. "I did," she confessed. "I haven't been in lots of relationships in my life, though. Because it can become too much for people for me acting in the way I do. You know, with my bad days."

Margot hold as she looked at Tilly. "It would never be too much for me, I promise." 

Tilly blushed. Taking a small bite of her icecream, she asked Margot: "How come that you haven't asked me out right away?" 

"Wow, you like to be straightforward, don't you," Margot asked. Then she sighed. "Well, I have to confess. I had relationships. But... I was never with another girl before."

Tilly looked at her. "Your're weren’t?" 

"I am not familiar with this having feelings for another girl, but I have to confess that I kind of like it."

"Well that's good for me then, isn't it?" Tilly joked. 

The girls finished their icecream in silence, walking along the surf. Suddenly Margot felt Tilly's free hand on hers. She closed her eyes for a moment enjoying the touch of the blonde. As they walked for a while, Tilly motioned for the darkblonde to stay put. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful,” pointing at the sunset.

Margot turned around, looking Tilly deeply in her eyes. She had darkblue eyes, allmost as dark as the ocean they were standing in front of. Her pupils were wide as she looked back to Margot. "To be honest, I'm looking at something even more beautifull right now," she whispered. 

Somewhat uncertain she leaned over to the blonde. As Tilly noticed, she closed her eyes. Margot brought her lips to Tillys and then she kissed her. A small tender kiss but she was enjoying every second. Then she felt Tilly opening her lips and her tongue started to touch hers. The tender kiss that Margot started suddenly changed from an innocent kiss to a fiery French kiss. They stood there for minutes, letting the world pass by, enjoying each other's presence. Tilly put her arms around the darkblondes waist, pulling her even closer to her as she allready was.

It took them about a few minutes to break the kiss finaly. The girls looked at each other, smiling.

"Your first kiss with another girl," Tilly said. "How does that feel?" 

"Perfect," Margot answered as she kissed Tilly again.


End file.
